In the Shine of the moon
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin's death hits Simon hard and it drives him down a dark path but when a mysterious person saves Simon from himself how will the Seville family react to this Warning contains: Character death, Suicide and possibly sex later in the chapters reader discretion is advised And if you or somebody you know is in crisis call the national suicide hot line at 1800 273 8255


**In the Shine of the moon**

I want to sincerely apologise to Munk19 for stealing some of his scenes and to my fans for not coming up with something original I was drunk at the time of writing it so my creativity suffered because of it so I do hope this makes up for it

*Warning this does contain sensitive themes such as death and suicide so if you're sensitive about these subjects please don't read this fan fiction

This was actually inspired by a supernatural fan fiction so enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1- Is death final for me?**

_Alvin's P.O.V_

Bang, the sounds still echoes in my head along with Simon's cry but I laid there as I slowly bled out from the bullet wound in my chest. I felt it harder to breath and my vision grew blurry as I gasped to breath but I looked up at Simon's blood stained face from where he was crying into my chest.

"Alvin I'm sorry, I don't hate you" Simon said in a fury of tears

"I…Know…..Si" I said in between gasp of breath

"Please don't die Alvie" Simon said, unconsciously using one of my most hated nicknames

"Si….don't …..call…me….that" I said as I grow cold

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me" Simon asked with a tear streaked face "You shouldn't have done it"

"Si….. I...did….it…because…I…Lo…." I was unable to finish the last part of my sentence before I slipped into the darkness of death, everything around me fading out.

I felt a warm light surround me but it didn't welcome me into heaven but inside a woman stood before me with a soft glowing aura around her but with a cold, emotionless gaze that sent a shiver up my spine

"Who are you" I asked the mysterious woman, her expression no changing

"I'm Azrael, the Archangel of death" The woman spoke in a monotone yet spinechilling voice

"I'm dead then, are you here to take me to heaven or hell?" I asked hoping it's the former and not the latter but then Azrael smiled at him. This scared me greatly

"You're not going to heaven nor hell, you have a different destiny" Azrael responded but before I could say another word, I was blinded by a flash of white.

* * *

_Theodore's P.O.V_

The funeral was today, it took Dave three hours to stop Simon from crying before ushering us to the car. I was in a black suit with a green shirt and a green handkerchief in my breast pocket, whereas Simon was in a black suit with a red shirt and blue handkerchief in his breast pocket. The car ride was pretty silent except for when would softly sob to himself and me trying to comfort him but this would only make it worse, I tried to remain strong for Simon and Dave but I felt the tears well up in my own eyes. We arrived to the funeral, quickly exiting the car and began setting up for the funeral; people arrived just as we finished the preparation of the funeral.

"Thank you all for attending, it means so much that you came" Dave began "Many of you knew Alvin as a troublemaker, a hooligan and for some just down right selfish but there was a kind side to Alvin, He was always there in our time of need and comfort us in our darkest times but he was also brave when we weren't even if he is the one that caused the situation" Dave continued, trying not to cry

"I Loved Alvin as did many of you here, otherwise you wouldn't be here but if Alvin where he now he'd probably say this is boring him to death but enough of me talking, Simon has something he wants to share with you" Dave walked off stage, being replaced by Simon who was adjusting the microphone. Simon cleared his throat before he spoke.

"This is in memory of Alvin" Simon said before he cleared his throat once again, he then began to sing into the microphone.

"If I Die Young"

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

** Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

** Sink me in the river, at dawn**

** Send me away with the words of a love song**

Simon sang the first softly but enough to be heard by the crowd and I joined him but allowed him to be the lord

** Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

** She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,**

** And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

** Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

We sang in perfect harmony, Simon's voice still slightly louder than mine

** The sharp knife of a short life, well**

** I've had just enough time**

I grew softer allowing Simon to return to singing alone

** If I die young, bury me in satin**

** Lay me down on a bed of roses**

** Sink me in the river at dawn**

** Send me away with the words of a love song**

** The sharp knife of a short life, well**

** I've had just enough time**

** And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

** I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

** I've never known the lovin' of a man**

** But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

** There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**

** Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

** The sharp knife of a short life, well,**

** I've had just enough time**

** So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

** What I never did is done**

** A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**

** They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

** And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

** Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

** If I die young, bury me in satin**

** Lay me down on a bed of roses**

** Sink me in the river at dawn**

** Send me away with the words of a love song**

** Uh oh (uh, oh)**

** The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)**

** Go with peace and love**

** Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket**

** Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

** The sharp knife of a short life, well**

** I've had just enough time**

** So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. **

"I love you Alvin" Simon said softly into the microphone

Simon dropped the microphone as he burst into tears; he was quickly scooped up by Dave who stood close by. The rest of funeral was normal and we arrived home late but Simon said he wasn't hungry and went up to his room; he entered Alvin's room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

_Dave's P.O.V_

I grew increasingly worried about Simon because he locked himself in Alvin's room when he got home from school and refused to eat, he become really skinny that I had to force-feed him food to get him gain weight. He stopped wearing his blue hoddie and began to wear one of Alvin's old hoddie, it scared me and I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to get to see a psychologist but he refused by saying nothing was wrong with him.

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

I couldn't take anymore; the pain was too much for me to bear. I sat in my room for the first time in months; I pulled the pocket knife from my desk and ran my finger across the dull blade which drew some blood. With great trepidation, I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie. I pressed the blade hard on my exposed wrist, slicing it deeply which allowed the crimson fluid to run freely. I sat back in my chair ready to embrace death.

"Simon, No" I heard a voice call out to me, it sounded so familiar so I opened my eyes thinking it was Theodore but what I saw shocked me

Before me stood Alvin, Naked with beautiful crimson wings and a soft aura around him. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he grabbed my bleeding wrist, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"DAVE!" Alvin's voice boomed out loudly, which sent Dave running into the room to see a naked angelic Alvin and a slowly dying Simon

"Alvin, How?" Dave said stunned that his dead son stood over his dying one

"Not time to explain Dave, you have to hold him down" Alvin commanded Dave, which Dave complied to

"This will hurt Si but please hang on" Alvin said softly to me before I felt a piercing pain rip through my body and caused me to black out

* * *

A/N

I hope you guys enjoyed this and cried as much as I did writing this and I hope it makes up for my wrong doing but you can decide that and if Munk19 is reading this, I'm sorry

I don't own AATC yet and I don't own the song "If I die young" they go their respected creators ok

Nico out


End file.
